The Beauty of Sins
by ChibiLi ll Li Blossom
Summary: After two years of running, Sakura is finally caught by her former gang to be put on trial. What will Syaoran, her capturer, do about it. AU: No cards, never met.
1. Default Chapter

AN: LiBlossom's back with a whole new story! I know, I should stop starting new stories without finishing my others, but I just have to write this one. It just came to me while watching the news. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffs* Me no own CCS.  
  
CH. 1: Don't Count On Maricles....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fear ran through her. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from fainting, but the terrible feeling kept pulling at her. She tried to cover the exposed skin that her torn clothes could not.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just fooling around. Don't freak out." the man in front of her said, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
Her emerald eyes gleamed with pure hatred. She slapped him, leaving a bright red mark. He didn't dare move. Tears filled her eyes, blurring her vision.  
  
"How dare you try to rape me and say sorry, don't freak out! I'm not going to be one of your toys. I won't stand being thrown around like a ball. I have the right to blow your fucking head off." She said, her arms shaking from the effort of holding the revolver still.  
  
"Don't do this, Kinomoto! If you kill me, the police won't convict you, but they will. Don't think, even for a second, that they'll pity you for what I did. They'll hunt you down and hold a trial, one you won't win." He said feeling the cold metal against his skin.  
  
She didn't say anything. He was right. They would never let her leave, and not because of him but because she knew their business and sins.  
  
'Maybe it's not his fault. Maybe they drew him in and brainwashed him.' She lowered her gun. Then another thought came to her. 'Shoot him, Sakura! He tried to take you. He enjoyed watching you fight. You'll be doing to world a favor by killing him.'  
  
"Shit like you should be banished to hell." She said staring into his frightened eyes.  
  
She brought the revolver back to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
His lifeless body slowly fell into a puddle of his own blood.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura bolted up in bed. She was soaked with sweat and tears. 'Why am I having dreams about them after all these years?'  
  
She shivered at the thought of them.  
  
~~*~~  
  
His deep amber eyes scanned the area. No cars, no noise except for the distant sound of a gang fight, the only light came from a window in the building in front of him. It seemed impossible that during the day it would be crowded with noise and life. The apartment was small and old. Graffiti decorated the walls and broken glass littered the cement walkways. This was the bad side of Tokyo, people who came here commuted, but during the dead of night, not even the rats dared to venture out.  
  
He took out a piece of paper and checked the address. This was the place. He smiled,' So this is the life she has chosen for herself. You better watch your back, Ying Fa.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura stumbled over to her window and opened it. She let the cool night air fill her senses. She tried to clear her head of the dream and the past. 'Calm down, Sakura. There's no way they can find you now.'  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye. There was a silhouette of a car on the road. She saw a figure approaching. Her eyes became wide, and her breathing became hoarse. It was too dark for her to see who was there. A shiver went down her spine. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She felt like screaming, and then did. Everything went black.  
  
~~*~~  
  
He looked at the sleeping beauty. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Her long wavy chestnut hair framed her perfect body. Her fair skin made silk feel rough. He could tell why they wanted her back, alive. She wasn't a princess, she was an angel.  
  
A piece of her hair fell over her closed eyes. He gently tucked over her hair, but then frowned. What was he doing? Falling for a pretty face. He laughed at himself, he was going soft. When he looked at her again, he felt an unfamiliar warmth. He quickly left the room.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Yes, she is fine, just unconscious." Syaoran (AN: It's obvious that it's Syaoran, so I'm using his name now.) said into his cell phone.  
  
"Very good job, Li," a mysterious voice said, "Bring her over as soon as possible, I've been waiting for this for four years."  
  
"Hai."  
  
*click*  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura groaned and tried to sit up. She tried to open her eyes, but a bright light kept it closed. She rubbed her head, which was aching horribly. She scooted herself to the edge of the bed, while rubbing the sleep out of it.  
  
The fuzzy carpet tickled her feet. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. 'I don't have carpet.'  
  
She screamed inwardly. Her breathing came in short sharp gasps. 'Oh my god!'  
  
The room was dark green and the carpet was a rough green as well. Definitely not her place. She closed her eyes and thought vainly. 'This is a dream, I'm going to wake up. Now! Wake up!'  
  
She heard the door open and close softly. Sakura squeaked and kept her eyes closed, trying to seem like she was asleep.  
  
"Sit up," a cold voice said, "I know you're awake."  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She didn't dare look up to the person speaking to her. He sat next to her on the bed and held her chin lightly in his hand.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" he said in a low masculine voice. She felt a shiver go down her spine.  
  
He lifted her chin. She looked into a pair of intense brown eyes. They seemed to know and see everything. His face was... was beautiful. There was no other word she could use to explain it. It was perfect in every way, except it was flawed by a frown. Despite the situation, she blushed.  
  
Syaoran looked into swirls of emerald. He could feel her tremble with fear. 'Such a waste of an angel, to be in the grasp of Them.' He thought carelessly.  
  
Sakura forged the courage to ask him, "Wh...W-ho are you-u, what're you go- oing to do w-with me?"  
  
Syaoran smirked at her. He leaned close to her and whispered huskily into her ear. "What did you have in mind."  
  
He laughed inwardly, as he saw her terrified expression. Her face became bright red.  
  
Sakura felt her face heat up and her heart start pounding wildly. She was sure that he could hear it beat. Her breathing became a little hoarse.  
  
Syaoran pushed her softly against his bed and hovered over her. Sakura trembled and locked her eyes with Syaoran's. For once in his life, Syaoran almost lost control. He ran a hand down that heavenly body. It drove him wild.  
  
She watched him with a mixture of fear and excitement.  
  
He lowered himself, so that his face was only inches away from hers. He felt her warm breath against him. Syaoran could feel her pounding heart against his chest.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and waited. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes to find him staring intently at her. He gave her a look that she didn't recognize. Was it agony?  
  
Syaoran got up and looked away. Sakura felt cold, away from his body.  
  
"Go take a shower, there's a towel in there, and put these clothes on," he said in his usual icy tone, pointing to a chair with clothes on it, "Then come out and get something to eat. Don't try to escape, it'll just be a waste of my time."  
  
Sakura nodded, even though he couldn't see. She tried to stop her shaking, being scared would just make things worse.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran shook his head. It scared him that she could make him almost lose self-control. Never had anyone ever had that affect on him. He was glad that he was delivering her to Them very soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So, how did you guys like my story? If you really like it, please review! C ya! 


	2. Getting to Know You

AN: You know what I just noticed? A bunch of my stories all start with dreams. Like You Can't Stop Fate, Finding Heart's Way, and this one. Whoa. Oh well.  
  
This isn't going to turn out rated R, if anyone is thinking that. I don't think I'm ready for those kinds of fics. o_0 'nyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
I dedicate this story to my new reviser, Azure Rosas. Without her you would have to wait an excruciatingly long time for me to update. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: No, Li Blossom does not own CCS. *wails in despair*  
  
The Beauty of Sins:: Getting to Know You  
  
Note: Syaoran is 24-years-old and Sakura is 21-years-old  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, the cold air hitting her body. She looked at her hands. They were all wrinkled because she had stayed in the shower too long. She didn't want to leave and venture into harsh reality.  
  
Sakura looked at the dress with distaste. It was a short pink spaghetti strap that reach her mid-thigh. It also clung to her curves. It spooked her to see the dress fit so perfectly on her.  
  
Sakura left the room with hesitation. She remembered a stranger abducted her. The apartment was large and cold. One wall was made of windows. Peering through one of them, she looked out into the dreadfully crowded streets. It turned out that this was a pent house.  
  
Sakura shivered, this place she didn't recognize the least bit. She wasn't even sure they were still in Tokyo.  
  
"Enjoy the view?" a voice whispered into her ear.  
  
She jumped and gave a little yelp. Sakura looked into Syaoran's cold eyes. She felt herself melt under his glare as she trembled in fear.  
  
"Come." She followed obediently.  
  
The entered a room which appeared to be the dining room; two lone candles being the only source of light. He led her to her seat and held it out for her like any gentlemen would do. Bowing her head and sitting down, she felt the temperature in her cheeks rise.  
  
Why would he abduct her and then do this? She winced at the thought of what he would do to her. She squirmed slightly in her chair.  
  
"Wei, please serve Kinomoto," he bellowed.  
  
An older man came out of a separate door. He set down some Chinese exquisite Chinese dishes. She marveled at the food, realizing how hungry she was. He poured them both a glass of red wine.  
  
Syaoran watched her eat the food like a starving animal. Sakura was conscious of his intimidating glare, but she pretended not to notice.  
  
He took a sip of the wine as his eyes traveled to her lustful curses. They inspired sinful thoughts. He tore his gaze away from her. She sighed inwardly in relief.  
  
The silence was excruciating. It made each moment even more painful and awkward. She squirmed even more. Finally, Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Can I have your name?" she asked in a hoarse voice, as if not use to speaking.  
  
"Li Xiaolang." His eyes flashed in a deadly way.  
  
Sakura's face became white as a ghost. She had heard about him. The best assassin known in China; also known as The Little Wolf. Kills without effort and leaves no evidence. Even the police were afraid of him. He specialized in all types of martial arts and could destroy anything and anyone. His body was its own lethal weapon. He specialized in everything from random gunning to framing.  
  
She stiffened. A small smile graced Syaoran's lips. "So, you've heard of me."  
  
Sakura stared wide-eyed into his dangerous amber eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Syaoran smiled inwardly, she looked like a fish.  
  
"I'm not hired to kill you," he answered. She gave him another questionable look. "I was just hired to find and return you."  
  
She nodded her head, even though she didn't comprehend what he was saying.  
  
"You should eat. I doubt they will treat you this well." Sakura slowly picked up her chopsticks and began eating again. "Good girl."  
  
Syaoran continued talking, "I was wondering why they would want to spend hundreds of thousands of dollars to find one lone girl. But I don't ask when it comes to business. Right now, we are in Hong Kong. You are in my pent house on the fortieth floor. As I said before, don't try to escape, I'll only catch you. You will spend the night with me and tomorrow I'll bring you to Mosiko. He'll be very enjoyed to see you."  
  
Sakura felt tears brimming her eyes. 'I wish I could die.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit also. She sat arduously next to him, leaving a large space between them.  
  
"I'm not going to bite," Syaoran said in a hurt tone. A mysterious glint shown in his eyes.  
  
Sakura made no move to get closer. He sighed.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Syaoran asked trying to make conversation.  
  
Sakura looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"How'd you get into this mess?" Syaoran corrects.  
  
Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as the awful memories confronted her.  
  
Sakura took a raged breath, "It all started with my big brother. He wanted to start a business, but the bank wouldn't loan him money. So he got it from another source. His business thrived for two years until the downfall of the stock market. That's when his business folded. I was sixteen then. By then, his debt was way over something he could pay off."  
  
Sakura stopped and tried to stifle her tears. Syaoran moved over and hugged her softly. She buried her face into his shirt and continued unsteadily. "Then one day they . they came to receive their pay. He told them he didn't have the money. So they took. they took .me." Sakura's eyes clouded with the memory.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"So you can't pay us off huh. Well, how about we take this bitch," a man said grabbing Sakura by the hair, "I'm sure Mosiko would want her. I wouldn't mind taking her. Looks like a virgin."  
  
The man ran his dirty hand over her cheek.  
  
Touya lashed out at him. "Don't touch her, you bastard!"  
  
His hand moved down her body mockingly. Sakura trembled with fear. She couldn't move because other people held her also. His hand stopped at her breasts. He squeezed her, a malicious and hungry smirk playing across his lips. Sakura stifled a terrified moan. He and the men with him laughed.  
  
"Stop it!," Touya growled, as another guy punched him in the stomach, "Sakura!"  
  
He grabbed her violently and forced his lips on hers. Sakura tried to push him off, but he kept a tight grip. She could feel bruises forming on her body. When he pulled away, Sakura spat on his face.  
  
"Bitch," he hissed venomously, "Take her to the van!"  
  
"No, no, no!" Sakura shrieked, with tears in her eyes, "Onii-chan!"  
  
They forcefully pulled her away as she struggled desperately.  
  
"Sakura!" Touya cried out, "Take my house, my car, anything else! Don't take her! Stop, you bastards!!"  
  
They ganged up on him and tackled him the ground. Sakura gasped as they began kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"Onii-chan," she whispered before they pulled her out of the house. Her vision blurred with more tears.  
  
A gunshot rang out into the cold night.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sakura sobbed quietly. She felt Syaoran gently tighten his hold on her. She clung to his warm body, emptying herself of tears. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to comfort her as much as he could. He rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
Of all the people she could have confessed to, why did she pick a hired assassin who was about to turn her in? She rid her mind of all coherent thought, just taking in his sweet scent. His warm body was felt rather comforting and safe.  
  
She stayed for what seemed like forever in his arms. When she had a hold of herself, Sakura pulled away. She looked away from him, feeling like a little baby. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
"For crying all over you," she replied, wiping away the last of her tears, "and getting your shirt wet."  
  
"It's okay I don't really need one," he said pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
Sakura gasped softly seeing his well-built body. Syaoran noticed her reaction and couldn't help but smirk. "Something wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, tearing her eyes away from his perfectly formed abs. She turned bright red. "I ..uh."  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled, leaning closer to her. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Well..." Sakura stuttered.  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran pulled away frowning. Sakura didn't know why he had that look on his face. Did she disgust him?  
  
"I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to look around. Anywhere that isn't locked up you can go into."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran took a long cold shower. Sakura awakened feelings that he had never felt before. She was the first woman ever to make him feel, he didn't know how to explain it. He hoped it was a mere physical attraction.  
  
Whatever it was, Syaoran didn't want it. It would interfere. He hoped it was just a fluke.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Sakura wandered from bedroom to bedroom to living room to a great big study. She marveled at all the books. She hadn't had time to read a book for entertainment in a long time. Her fingers trailed over the binds of the books on the shelves.  
  
Over the fireplace was a large painting of a family. She smiled softly at it, envying the people in it. There was a pale woman holding a little baby, a tall man with his arm around the woman, and four girls from the ages ten to around sixteen.  
  
'This must be his family,' she thought, noticing the resemblance between the older man and Syaoran, 'He's so lucky.'  
  
She thought about her own family. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died in a car accident when she was twelve and Touya... he was just gone. Sakura never really knew what happened to him. Maybe he was alive, with a family and a dog. But she had no hope of ever seeing him again.  
  
She didn't cry, she couldn't. Her eyes hurt just thinking about it. To get her mind off of it, Sakura pulled out a random book to read. It happened to be a murder story. She quickly put it back.  
  
Sakura tried another one, this was about martial arts and pressure points. And the next one was The Silence of The Lambs, (AN: I love that book! ^.^) and the next few were more martial arts books. Sakura sighed, wasn't there any good fantasies or romance books out there?  
  
Finally, Sakura settled for a Wing Chun Kung Fu book. She didn't think she could handle a murder story. Settling back into a big cozy overstuffed chair, Sakura began reading silently. (AN: I just started taking Kung Fu classes. Did you know that Wing Chun was invented by a woman?)  
  
~~*~~  
  
Syaoran watched her from the doorway. She looked like a child in that enormous chair, especially with her legs scrunched up to her side. He couldn't help grinning at her cuteness.  
  
"So, do you like my library?"  
  
She looked up, "Well, I think you need some good romance novels."  
  
He snorted. "Boring,"  
  
Sakura stood up and said energetically, "They are not! In fact, they are very interesting. If you ever read one you would know that it has a lot of backstabbing and sacrifice for love."  
  
"Just foolish emotions," Syaoran grunted with distaste.  
  
"Love is something very special. It's warm and strong and nice and ...and well actually I've never been in love," Sakura sweat dropped, "but I'm sure it's great."  
  
Syaoran laughed at her naivety. "I don't believe in love. I don't believe in hate. There is only lust and power."  
  
Sakura looked at him incredulously, "You can't possibly think that. I guess you don't believe in soul mates either. How about your family? Do you call that love?"  
  
"I call that tolerance." Sakura giggled at the face he made.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"I'm serious, they're all at least ten years older than me. It's hard growing up in a house full of women and not be irritated." Syaoran said looking up at the portrait of them.  
  
"How about your father?" Sakura asked, curiously.  
  
Syaoran's eyes got dark for a second, "He was killed when I was four."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
Syaoran changed the subject, "So did you learn anything valuable?" He questioned, referring to the book she was reading.  
  
"Yeah, Kung Fu is very boring," she declared  
  
"Is not." Syaoran said getting defensive, "Would you like to see it done?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
He walked over to her and poked her back. Sakura gasped as her legs gave out under her. He caught her in his arms.  
  
"Actually, you would benefit from learning this," Syaoran pointed out. 'For where you're going, you'll need all the self defense you can get.'  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was around one in the afternoon.  
  
"Can we go outside?" Sakura asked, seeing the bright summer weather, "I just want to be outside. Please?"  
  
Syaoran looked into her pleading eyes. She gave him a sad puppy dog-face, and he decided that since today was the last day for her to be free, he would give her whatever she wanted.  
  
He sighed inwardly; this woman was going to be his end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So, how'd you like it?? It doesn't seem that anguishy, does it? I'm gonna make them bond, kinda, in the next chappie. 'K! Please review! Even if you hate it. C ya! 


End file.
